Snake Shade, Sombra de Serpiente
by Nakokun
Summary: Shadown, más que frustrado por los fracasos de Robotnik, lo abandona. Sabe que tiene más poderes de los que Robotnik le permite usar, y sabe que las Serpientes conocen cómo poder usarlos... Y Knukles sabe en dónde están las serpientes...
1. Decisiones

Snake shade

.

1: Decisiones

.

A veces Shadown se preguntaba si realmente estaba haciendo bien las cosas.

Sabía que era más veloz que Sonic, y que podía vencerlo, pero nunca lo lograba. No porque no fuera capaz, sino porque Robotnik le imponía planes tontos o directamente ridículos. Sabía que los robots estaban hechos de un material demasiado blando, que se rompían con un golpe, o con púas de erizo o de equidna. Y lo tenía a él para probar materiales más duros. Pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza a Robotnik hacer robots de otra manera.

Y también estaba Rouge. De dónde salió ésa chica murciélago, no lo sabía, y tampoco le interesaba. Decía que sólo los ayudaba por las Esmeraldas que guardaba Knukles, pero Shadown dudaba de todos. Especialmente luego de comprobar la inutilidad de Robotnik y de Rouge. El primero por sus planes ridículos. Él los haría mejores. Y la otra porque se la pasaba pensando en joyas y ésas cosas tontas de niñita mimada.

Ya se había dado cuenta de su error. Debía ser él y solo él quien derrotara a Sonic. Y si Robotnik y Rouge no podían, eran porque eran más débiles que él, Shadown. Es más. ¿Por qué tenía que estar con ellos? ¿Por qué Robotnik le había dicho que lo había mantenido vivo durante décadas? Ya no lo creía. Si ése loco no tenía la inteligencia suficiente como para vencer a Sonic, menos la tendría para hacer eso.

Para hacerlo a él.

Shadown era la octava maravilla del mundo, y nadie le impediría vencer a ése erizo azul. Así que salió de la base de Robotnik sin decir nada a nadie, y desapareció.

Había salido de noche. Su color lo ayudaba a confundirse entre las sombras. Sonrió. Más rápido, más escurridizo, más poderoso que cualquier sombra, así era él. Pero necesitaba encontrar a alguien, porque sabía que lo ayudaría. Tenía algo que él quería saber, y se lo diría. Porque si Knukles se negaba, Shadown le mostraría lo que era bueno.

En Angel Island, Knukles intentaba dormir. Había vuelto porque extrañaba estar allí, y con Sonic pocas veces tenía ésa tranquilidad. Por algún motivo, al erizo le gustaba molestarlo. Tal vez fuera por algunas cosas del pasado, pero eso ya era agua bajo el puente. O así pensaba el equidna.

Estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, sentado en una rama de un árbol, pero se dio cuenta que algo pasaba. Agudizó el oído sin moverse, y giró sus ojos para ver a su derecha. Sí, alguien venía corriendo a mucha velocidad. Y sólo había tres seres capaces de correr así; Sonic, él mismo y...

Sí, era Shadown. Se detuvo un segundo al pie del árbol en donde estaba Knukles, y luego subió en un segundo. En un segundo estuvo frente a Knukles, a menos de diez centímetros de su rostro. Knukles dio un respingo, y su cabeza chocó contra el tronco del árbol.

-Hola- dijo Shadown, con una sonrisa extraña.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el equidna, sin reponerse del todo por la sorpresa.

-Vine a pedirte un pequeña favor- Knukles frunció el ceño –He decidido dejar a Robotnik- el equidna se sorprendió, pero no sabía si estaba bromeando. Shadown estaba demasiado cerca, y lo tenía acorralado contra el tronco del árbol. Podía sentir su aliento cuando hablaba, y eso lo hacía sentir incómodo.

-No te creo-

-No me creas. Sólo dime dónde puedo encontrar a las Serpientes- Knukles casi se cae de la sorpresa, pero Shadown lo atrapó antes. Tener los brazos de ése erizo negro en su cintura lo hacían sonrojarse.

-Ya suéltame- dijo el equidna, luego que Shadown lo pusiera de nuevo sobre le rama, sin sacar sus manos de su cintura.

-Oh, ¿acaso me odias por ser hermoso?- dijo el erizo, con una sonrisa maligna.

-Yo no estoy en posición de decir eso. Sólo me fijo en las chicas- dijo Knukles, cortante.

-Como sea- Shadown se acercó más al equidna -¿Me dirás en dónde se encuentran?-

Knukles estaba nervioso. Demasiado nervioso. Usualmente, Shadown le prestaba más atención a Sonic que a él. Y ahora venía a su isla, solo, de noche, ¿y por qué pensaba eso? ¡Tenía que sacarlo de la isla como sea!

-No creo que te gusten. No son muy veloces corriendo-

-No necesito velocidad- Shadown entrecerró los ojos. ¿Por qué Knukles estaba tan nervioso? Si antes ya habían peleado... –Necesito volver a usar mis otras.. habilidades... Y las Serpientes saben cómo hacerlo-

-Espera, ellas no siempre se dejan ver... Y no creo- pero el erizo negro lo interrumpió.

-No se resistirán ante una belleza como yo- se retiró un poco y se llevó una mano a la frente, en una pose sexy.

Knukles casi se cae de nuevo, pero se agarró de la rama y se subió de nuevo.

-Desde ya te advierto que no te va a gustar. No creo que te permitan verlas... –

-Es lo mismo. Dime- dijo, con voz dura.

Ni siquiera sabía si lo que hizo estaba bien. Las Serpientes eran seres extraños, muy solitarias y que no se dejaban ver casi nunca, inclusive frente a los equidnas. Nunca habían mostrado simpatía por ningún bando que las consultara, sino que eran neutrales. Sus consejos no iban tanto para la victoria, sino para la paz. Y tal vez eso era lo que buscaba Shadown. Paz.

Knukles sabía poco de ése erizo, pero lo suficiente como para saber a qué iba. Quería un cambio, y uno grande. Pero no sabía si lo de las Serpientes era lo apropiado.

No le dijo nada a Sonic. O más probable era que Shadown no encontrara nada y se volviera frustrado con Robotnik. No creía que volviera para vengarse, sabiendo que su archienemigo principal era Sonic. Knukles supiró. Que le fuera bonito...

Guts!!! Heme aquí incursionando en con mi primer Fanfic de Sonic publicado. Hice otros antes, pero ni siquiera se parecen a este. Así que sólo están en mi página, pero mejor no los pongo. Éste es mucho mejor. Y en especial porque aparece ése hermoso erizo negro... Que Sonic se muera de envidia, pero que Knukles no se preocupe. Él también sigue siendo mi favorito!!!

Bueno, cortito el capítulo pero va a seguir por varios capítulos más. Me encanta Shadown, como ya dije, y quiero hacer un Fanfic en donde él sea el protagonista.. Y quizás intenta conquistar a mi hermoso equidna... qué lindo...

P. D. : Robotnik Eggman

Nos vemos.

Nakokun


	2. Frio

Snake shade

.

2: Frío

.

Shadown atravesó el bosque con cuidado. No tenía que hacer ruido, o eso alertaría a las Serpientes que él estaba allí. O tal vez ya lo sabían, pero daba igual. Él las vería, y ellas lo ayudarían. Debían hacerlo.

Aceleró el paso, pero pronto tuvo que parar. Sabía que debía ir despacio, sin mover el agua, pero la lentitud lo exasperaba. Frente a él se extendía un curso de agua, pero lo que le llamó la atención era que estaba cubierto con una capa de hielo. En pleno verano.

Entonces supo que ésa era la dirección correcta. Las Serpientes congelaban toda corriente de agua que estuviera cerca de ellas, porque les gustaba el frío. O al menos las Serpientes que a él le interesaban. El frío, la noche, la Luna, y la tortugas de agua. Ésas cosas, entre otras, eran las cosas que les gustaban a las Serpientes de Agua. Sí, eran seres muy extraños, pero Shadown sabía que eran muy virtuosos. Y no le negarían nada a nadie, si era para aclarar dudas.

Y él tenía muchas dudas. ¿Cuándo había nacido? ¿Había nacido o había sido creado? ¿Había alguien como él (sacando a ése erizo azul y a Knukles)? ¿Quién era él en realidad? Sabía que Shadown no debía ser su verdadero nombre, así como muchas otras cosas que Robotnik le había dicho como verdades absolutas. Y las Serpientes debían tener la respuesta.

Por alguna razón, las Serpientes ayudaban a todo aquél que se lo pedía. No de forma directa, ésos eran casos contadísimos, pero siempre se advertía su presencia alrededor. Y siempre se obtenía una respuesta, aunque no fuera la que se esperara. Y tampoco de la forma que se esperara.

Ésa era una duda que ahora lo empezaba a carcomer. ¿Aparecerían frente a él o sólo se dejarían sentir alrededor? Desde que había empezado a caminar por la orilla del arroyo congelado, no había cambiado nada. Los árboles estaban congelados y muertos, no había animales ni rastro alguno de ser vivo, la noche ya estaba llegando y la Luna empezaba a verse entre las ramas desnudas.

El frío aumentaba. Shadown ya no pisaba la tierra, pisaba la escarcha en la que se había convertido el rocío. La Luna llena ya iluminaba todo el lugar, reflejándose en la nieve. _Pero es verano_, pensó Shadown, mirando el paisaje, iluminado por el reflejo de la luz lunar en la nieve. Fue entonces cuando tomó conciencia de la soledad que lo rodeaba, del completo silencio y del frío que ya le estaba congelando los huesos.

_Tengo que parar o empezaré a quebrarme, empezando por las piernas_, pensó pero ya era tarde. Knukles le había advertido acerca del frío, pero él no le había hecho caso, y ahora sufría las consecuencias. El arroyo era una línea de hielo celeste, similar al cristal, que resaltaba entre la nieve que cubría la tierra. Los árboles eran hielo muerto y negro, que herían el paisaje como si fueran lápidas antiguas, desgastadas por el peso de los milenios.

_Demonios, tengo que volver_, se dijo Shadown, pero ya era tarde, había llegado a un lugar en donde el arroyo se unía a otro más grande, y los árboles parecían formar barrotes de una celda en vez de ser parte de un bosque. _Ahora sí que la hice buena_, pensó Shadown, pero ya no podía volver atrás. Sólo le quedaba seguir, y rogar para que las Serpientes aparecieran pronto.

Knukles estaba preocupado. No le había dicho nada a Sonic, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Shadown . Estaba sobre un tronco caído, mirando cómo se movía el agua de un lago cercano. Ir con las Serpientes era peligroso, y Shadown tal vez no mediría el peligro al que se enfrentaba. O quizás sí lo sabía, y quería dejar éste mundo.

Knukles dio un respingo. No Shadown no haría eso. Era tan orgulloso como Sonic, y no se dejaría morir así de fácil. Quería encontrar a las Serpientes, para "volver a usar sus otras habilidades" pero ahora lo dudaba.

¿Y si ahora estaba por morir congelado? Se imaginó a Shadown en medio de la nieve, sin poder moverse, con su cuerpo entumecido por el frío...

_Pero no me van a ganar, no señor, no me van a ganar_, se decía Shadown, sacando fuerzas de la nada.

Siguió avanzando por el camino congelado, hasta que vio un resplandor sobre una de las ramas muertas. Era un resplandor azul cristal, y parecía ser algún ser vivo, por como se movía. Parecía tener alas... Cuatro alas, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba viendo una tortuga de agua.

Era azul, con algo de negro en la cabeza. Estaba sobre una de las ramas congeladas, pero cuando Shadown la vio, se levanto y empezó a nadar en el aire. Como si fuera agua. Pero estaba volando (¿nadando?) y se dirigió hacia él. Shadown no se movió, y la tortuga empezó a nadar a su alrededor, dejando una estela luminosa a su paso. Luego empezó a alejarse hacia el norte, y Shadown la siguió.

Parecía saber que el erizo no estaba en las mejores condiciones, así que iba lento y por los caminos menos difíciles. Los árboles parecían formar una pared de hielo, pero casi enseguida dejaron ver un gran espacio libre. Shadown casi se cae de la sorpresa. Ya no estaban en el bosque, sino en una montaña. Una montaña en medio de la noche, con una gran Luna llena en el cielo iluminándolo. Iluminando todas las montañas que había alrededor. Seis, contó Shadown, y él estaba en la más alta.

La tortuga lo estaba esperando, y Shadown avanzó tan rápido como podía. Sentía que sus piernas iban a quebrarse por el frío, pero igual continuó. Quería respuestas, y las quería ésa misma noche. Ahora, en el medio de la nieve que cubría todo el lugar, era muy visible para cualquiera que pasara por allí, pero no había nadie.

O eso pensó.

La tortuga lo guió hasta un gran lago que despedía vapor, y desapareció. Shadown vio que alrededor crecían algunas plantas, y entendió que se trataba de aguas termales. Pero no debía meterse al agua, porque después se congelaría. Así que se echo sobre una roca cercana a la fuente, cálida por el vapor y no tan dura como parecía ser. Se quedó allí hasta que se le desentumeció el cuerpo, y entonces miró la superficie del agua.

Quería ver su reflejo, pero lo que vio le cortó el aliento. En vez de ver a un erizo negro, lo que vio fue el rostro de una humana. O eso fue lo primero que pensó. Era una mujer joven, de piel blanca –no, no era pálida, era literalmente más pálida que la nieve y que la Luna- con una larga cabellera negra. Sus ojos parecían dos gemas entre negras y azules. Pero su cabello no dejaba ver el resto de su cuerpo. Y su voz era fría, como la de la misma muerte.

-Sé a qué has venido, Yorukage-

Guts!!! Debo confesar que tenía planeado otra cosa, pero ahora me vino la inspiración y voy a poner otras cosas que no se vieron en los Fics de Sonic y Cía. Cositas que me dicta mi cabecita al son de "a nadie se le va a ocurrir, así que lo hago yo" Y tal vez sea cierto. Pero bueno, así soy yo, me gusta innovar.

Respondo los rewiews:

Nos vemos.

Nakoruru


	3. Encuentro

Snake shade

3: Encuentro

Knukles no lo resistió más. Tenía que ir a buscar a Shadown. Si no llegaba a encontrar a las Serpientes, era seguro que seguiría hasta caer en la nieve. Y no se iba a levantar de ahí. Además, a veces se veía nevar por ésa zona, aunque fuera pleno verano.

Shadown tenía colores fáciles de identificar entre la nieve, pero no si estaba cubierto de ella. Knukles se apuró a ir hacia el lugar donde vivían las Serpientes, deseando no ser el culpable de una muerte por hipotermia.

-¿Yorukage?(1)- preguntó Shadown, confundido.

-Hace tiempo te convenciste que eras de la noche- respondió la mujer, si es que era una mujer.

-Estoy buscando a las Serpientes- dijo Shadown -¿Sabes en dónde están?-

La mujer cerró sos ojos, más negros que una noche sin Luna, pensó Shadown, y empezó a subir. Emergió en silencio, con suavidad, con su pelo cayendo como una seda sobre su cuerpo. Tenía un peto negro hecho de escamas, que le llegaba hasta más debajo de la cintura, para luego dar paso a una pollera larguísima, que no dejaba ver sus pies. El peto le cubría el cuello y todo el pecho, donde tenía una Luna sobre el corazón. El peto terminaba en sus hombros, donde empezaban las mangas de su túnica, que no dejaban ver sus manos; pero Shadown sabía que eran tan pálidas como el rostro de ésa mujer. Una bincha azul de escamas le despejaba la frente de su largo pelo negro, llovido como una seda, que junto con su túnica no dejaba ver que había bajo el agua.

Estaba parada sobre el agua, como si fuera de vidrio. Cuando abrió los ojos negros de nuevo, Shadown sintió miedo. Ésa mujer le daba una sensación más gélida que la nieve y el hielo. Cuando extendió una mano, el erizo pudo ver que tenía las uñas de un color negro que sólo se obtenían en las joyas más preciadas. Le pasó la mano por el rostro, pero su mano era más fría de lo que pensaba Shadown.

-Soy Sui, una de las Nueve Serpientes de agua- dijo ella, con voz fría.

-¿Tú eres una de las Serpientes?- preguntó el erizo negro, incrédulo.

-Esta es mi forma etérea, pero ahora deberé cambiar a mi otra manifestación-

Shadown no entendió muy bien.

-Tengo muchas formas de manifestarme. Ésta es sólo una de que vean a mi Yo real-

Unas alas de murciélago gigante la rodearon, o eso le pareció a Shadown. Eran azules por dentro y negras por fuera, y salieron de la espalda de Sui. Shadown estaba paralizado por la sorpresa, y vio cómo las alas daban paso a un nuevo ser. Las manos de Sui ahora se podían ver, eran totalmente blancas y muy puntiagudas, como si fueran cinco agujas en vez de dedos. Tenía dos colmillos en la boca, las alas seguían en su espalda y su pollera había desaparecido. Bajo el cinturón sólo había una larga cola de Serpiente, azul arriba y negra abajo, parecía la obra de un joyero experto antes que una simple cola de Serpiente.

Sui se acercó a Shadown con lentitud, y su sedoso cabello cubrió el rostro de ambos.

Knukles no iba a resistir mucho. Había llegado a los lindes de la zona en donde vivían las Serpientes, y ya empezaba a sentir frío. Sabía que Shadown tenía que estar allí, y apuró el paso. ¿Llegaría a tiempo? Las Serpientes a veces dejaban convertidos en hielo a quienes las buscaban. ¿Acaso sucedería lo mismo con Shadown?

-¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas?- le preguntó Sui a Shadown en un susurro triste.

-¿Eh?- el erizo negro no entendía.

-Tu frustración por tus fracasos en la batalla es sólo una de las razones por las que estás aquí. Y no es la más importante-

-Quiero saber quién soy realmente-

Sui lo miró con sus ojos negros, fríos y tristes por un buen rato. Luego cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Si quieres saberlo, deberás pasar por una prueba- y entonces abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Shadown –Pero no sera lo que tú esperas-

¿Dónde estaba? Tenía que estar por allí. Los pies se le empezaban a congelar, por más que corriera. No lo encontraba, y estaba empezando a temer lo peor. Shadown no se iba a ir hasta que descubriera a las serpientes, pero Knukles empezaba a dudar que ellas se dejaran ver. ¿Ellas? ¿Las que habían credo cosas mucho más poderosas que las Esmeraldas del Caos que le habían dado a guardar, y no sólo en éste planeta?

No lo creía.

Apuró el paso, pero la nieve le estaba llegando a las rodillas.

Parecía fácil. Sui le había dicho que debía vigilar todo el perímetro de ésa área, hasta encontrarse con el primer ser vivo. Su velocidad había aumentado, y ni hablar de su vista. Casi podía ver a través de las cosas, ya fueran rocas o la misma nieve.

Pero no era un simple trabajo de vigía lo que le habían encomendado. Según Sui, la lanza que llevaba ahora en la mano era la misma que llevaba la Muerte. Shadown la había probado con un ciervo de las nieves, y el animal había caído muerto. Y luego se había _derretido_. Se había vuelto de hielo y se había derretido en medio de la nieve. Aún no terminaba de creerlo, pero así era. Tenía en las manos un arma muchísimo más fuerte que cualquiera de las que podría haber imaginado Robotnik, y era suya.

Sui le había dicho que necesitaba tres almas de los tres primeros seres vivos que encontrarsa para poder ayudarlo. Shadown estaba empezando a creer que no encontraría al tercero, luego de matar a un búho con su lanza. No había más seres vivos, ya se debió de correr la voz. No importaba. Sabía que siempre quedaba algún se vivo entre...

Se detuvo en seco. Había visto algo rojo moverse con lentitud entre los árboles. No podía ser.

Se aproximó más y se puso frente a Knukles, pero el equidna no lo veía. Sui le había dicho que con la túnica azul y negra que ahora llevaba, sería imperceptible para los seres vivos. Knukles pasó a través de él, y entonces Shadown entendió que ya no tenía cuerpo sólido. Miró sus manos y vio que ahora su piel empezaba a ponerse cada vez más pálida.

No, se dijo, cerrando los ojos y el puño, si cedo ahora no obtendré lo que quiero. Ero entonces recordó lo que Sui le había dicho: _los tres primeros seres vivos_. Y sólo Knukles estaba allí. Debía levantar su lanza y dejarla caer sobre Knukles. O no lograría lo que quería.

¿Pero realmente lo quería tanto?

No sabía a qué se refería, o a quien. O tal vez sí, y no quería admitirlo. Si quería obtener sus verdaderos poderes, tenía que usar su lanza. La misma lanza que le había parecido liviana, ahora le parecía de plomo. Y él no tenía tanta fuerza en los brazos como quería aparentar. Pero no eran sus brazos lo que más le pesaba.

¿Acaso valía la pena matarlo por nuevos poderes? Por más que derrotara a ése ególatra estúpido de color azul, no creía que se sintiera ganador, aunque lo tuviera bajo sus pies. Y no sólo literalmente. Iba a ser el dueño del mundo, porque Sonic siempre vencía a Robotnik y él, Shadown, sería más fuerte que Sonic. _Mucho más fuerte_, le dijo Sui en su mente. _Es sólo un ser vivo más, que algún día morirá. Sólo te pido su alma, y tendrás el mundo en tus manos_.

Knukles cayó en la nieve. Había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas y no había encontrado a Shadown. Pero podía sentir su presencia cerca. Sabía que estaba allí, aunque no pudiera verlo. Empezó a llamarlo, o eso creía. No sabía si su voz se congelaba o si ni siquiera llegaba a salir. Los párpados le empezaron a pesar, y se dio cuenta que estaba solo, en medio de la nieve, y no le había dicho a nadie que estaba allí.

Y ya no se podía mover. La nieve lo había congelado.

_¿Qué esperas?_ le preguntó Sui, con la misma voz monótona y triste _Así es mi vida, y tendrás éstos poderes. Decidirás sobre la vida y la muerte. ¿No era eso lo que querías?_

No, dijo Shadown, ya no quiero tener más poderes.

_¿A quién quieres, entonces?_

Lo quiero a él. Vivo.

Shadown no notó que Sui había dicho _quién_ y no _qué_. Pero daba igual. Por algo ella debía tener siglos, y él sólo unos lustros.

Cuando Knukles despertó, ya no estaba en la nieve. Y no sentía frío. Estaba tendido sobre el pasto, pero había algo sobre él, algo que le deba calor.

Abrió los ojos. No, no estaba tendido, estaba sentado. Y lo que más sorpresa le causo era el ver quién lo estaba sosteniendo.

-¿Shadown?-

El erizo negro lo tenía de la cintura, y se despertó cuando escuchó su nombre. Sí, era él, pero sus ojos eran diferentes. Ya no tenían ése orgullo, copia casi fuel de Sonic.

-¿Qué... pasó?- quiso saber Knukles.

-Te dormiste en la nieve. Te saqué de ahí y traté... de darte calor. Sólo eso- Shadown no sabía qué decir para evitar ruborizarse.

Knukles entendió todo en un segundo y también se ruborizó.

-Gracias- le dijo a Shadown.

No necesitaban decirse más.

Ya sabían que sus corazones latían al unísono.

FIN

(1) Yoru: noche en japonés, Kage: sombra, o sea que el nombre que le pone Sui es algo así como "Sombra de la noche"

Bueno, bueno, pensé que iba a durar más, pero no. Les dije que éste iba a ser algo diferente, porque últimamente se me ha dado por innovar, y nunca ví una pareja como esta (que a mí me encanta) Lo dije antes y lo diré ahora: _Sonic, muérete de envidia_.

Agradezco mucho los rewiews:

Nos vemos.

Nakoruru


End file.
